The Legacy of Severus Snape
by goldleaves
Summary: We dwelve into the hidden secret world of Severus Snape. And we glimpse into the far future as we do so! ONESHOT- AU - Based in the HOMS/HIMS universe


**The Legacy Of Severus Snape!**

By

**Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley**

Dedicated to:

**BackGround Music**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything... sadly... not even a tiny piece of chocolate ::weep::

**Author's Note(s):** I'm sorry this took so long... please for give me??? also read the notes at the bottom of the page!

* * *

There is a cupboard in Hogwarts, from the outside it is quite ordinary, but when you open the doors you can see some of the wierdest and most wonderful things in the whole of the castle.

Things that can make you frown in concentration, smile with joy, or most likely laugh at the sheer hilarity of it all and wish you had a camera with you so that you could blackmail the owner of the cupboard.

Well, i'm afraid you cant... not now anyway, as the owner of this cupboard has died, and so has all the ones that could have wished to blackmail him, but dont be sad, they weren't killed by Voldemort, or even worse ... by giant rabbits, but instead they died peacefully, or not so in the case of Mrs. Weasley, who died waving a wooden spoon around screaming at her twin sons, of an old age.

For you see, it is the year 2073, and the old inhabitants, apart from one Albus Dumbledore, who is now in his 215th year, have all died from old age. You may be asking, who is this narrator? well, i'll tell you later, anyway... lets get back to the story.

The cupboard itself is very plain looking, it is brown and has a lock on the door, its key long lost. It had belonged to one Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts, and known grease-loving monkey.

Our story starts just a couple days ago, when the current Potions Master, Professor Dumpfleariese Ingliena-giuebfiguenfuwithchiyererop, a young woman of german ancestory with an unfortunate name walked into her rooms and threw a book at the cupboard, for she was angry you see, very angry, for that day Fred and George Weasley with the help of their cousins Fred and George Weasley decided to annoy her.

The cousins, also known as the twin twins, for both pairs were identical twins that looked identical to each other, which was REALLY confusing to many teachers, were all grand-children of the original Fred and George Weasley, the twins of chaos, the red-head wonders, and had, unfortunately, decided that they wanted to follow in their esteemed grandfathers footsteps and began to prank everyone, and today had been her turn.

She had luckily, before now, only been given a minor prank, and so that morning when she walked into the great hall to find the four identical faces grinning at her, and all the teachers avoiding her, she KNEW it would be a bad day.

She walked into her sixth year class, which was the period before lunch, and unfortunately for her it was the class of THEM, they were called by many _'Les Rois de Méfait'_ they all looked at her, as she taught them, she could feel their gazes on her back, and she was waiting, waiting... waiting and the anticipation was killing her, with sudden relief the bell went and they all filed out.

All apart from THEM!

"Boys... shouldn't you be heading off to lunch?"

"Yes, miss" they replied in Unison, oh how that creeped her out,

"Well, get going then"

"But... miss, we wanted to ask some questions about the curriculum" she mentally raised an eyebrow,

"Yes?" she asked warily...

"We were wondering if.... a patronus can attack a human"

"Why?"

"Well... we know it can pass messages, and defects Dementors, but what happens to humans?"

She looked at them warily, and decided that her head would hurt too much if they kept on talking like they were.

" A patronus, in theory, if powerful enough when directed at a human can make them do things that the creator wishes them to do, sort of like a mind-conrol spell or potion, but more dangerous, because they would be totally unaware of what they were doing, and they would, in theory be able to feel no pain and so would have no sense not to do something dangerous like kill themselves"

"Why do you say , in theory, miss?" asked one of them... A Fred she thought,

"Well, the only written down evidence is in '_The Exponential Muses Of A dazed Wanderer'_ By Alfred Vanhelbbinng, from the 15th Century, and they say that he went mad in the end and so many disregard it's valus and reliability, and there are only a few copies left"

"Where are they?"

"Well, one of them is in the Library, Here in Hogwarts"

"Oh, Thank You" they said in unison once more

"Bye Miss" they said while walking out, grins etched into their faces,

"Bye Boys" with a weary sigh she sat down, and laid her forehead on the desk, after a few moments she noticed that her desk was sticky, pointing her nose towards it she sniffed, before jumping out of the chair with a hand over her nose, they had covered her desk with the essence of dragon dung!

So that is how she came to throw a book at the cupboard door on the way to the shower, what she didn't know while she was trying to scrub the smell off of her, that a) they had covered everything in dragon dung essence AND b) the book had knocked the rusty lock off of the door allowing it to spring open revealing it's secrets.

This may be the end of Dumpfleariese's role in the story, but do not worry, it is not yet over!!!

For as the door opened a letter fell and landed on the floor, to be picked up by Fred, Fred, George and George, who were about to lock their Potions Professor in the bathroom, you didn't really believe that the Dragon Dung essence was the end of it???

Anyway AFTER they locked her in the bathroom, and died all of her garments neon pink, they came across the letter,

"Say what, Freddo"

"What, Fred, my chap"

"I wonder what this is, old boy"

"Guys... stop it, it's really weird" said both Georges', with a shrug, Fred, who shall now be known as Fred 1, picked p the letter and opened it, he read it for a moment before reading it out to them.

"_To Whom ever this may be,_

_I see you have unlocked my cupboard, and because of this i deem you my heirs, you see during my MANY years in Hogwarts, i was bullied and hated, so i disguised myself, and i left clues around the school, which you not doubt have found._

_As i leave now, i wonder who will be able to continue my legacy as 'THE SHADOW' as 'THE COPYCAT', or as you may know me as, 'THE CHAMELION' i have over the years perfected the art of disguising myself, and i hope that whoever you are shall take up my mantle and use these costumes, and the tips in that i have written in the blue journal, which should be found at the bottom of the cupboard to whatever your purpose may be_

_Yours Sincerley,_

_Severus Snape"_

"Wow... Snape!!"

"This will be so cool, lets take it to the Room of Requirement"

"Yes, Lets, Brother" said Fred 1, to George 1.

As they levitated the cupboard they didn't notice the black journal falling and sliding under a table, before being flicked open by the wind and landing on an entry which was written in cursive black writing and was spotted with grease.

_

* * *

_

_-x-_

_'Tuesday 18th March 1985_

_Did a Dumbledore today, scared the bejeebers out of McGonnicgal, the old batneedes a heart attack!_

_Peeves is onto me, but i i have the Black Baron on my side, nice man he is, for a ghost, that is, well, for a ghost that killed his lover and then himself that is, he is always partial to a bit of port, and an ear, how can a ghost drink that much port anyway?_

_Well, i think it is time for me to hang up my fluffy white beard and pointy shoes, it is getting a tad old, and anyhow this morning i recieved a pacage from my cousin in America.... i haven't opened it yet, i wonder what it is._

_Yours Sincereley_

_Severus S. Snape!'_

_-x-_

_As the greasy haired man put down the parcel, he instantly looked over to the oddly shaped package on his desk, he walked over to it as fast as he could in the pointy shoes which were two sizes too small for his feet and he opened it, making paper fly all around the room._

_"Wow" he said, pulling the garment towards him, "I always wanted to look like Madam Pomfrey... this will be so cool" _

_

* * *

  
_

And that my friend is how the legacy of Severus Snape went on, of how the cupboard was unlocked, and how Professor Dumpfleariese ended up being locked in the bathroom for a week, after which she promptly quit and the position was taken up by a one Emily Snape, grand niece of Severus Snape, also known as me.

I bet you weren't expecting that!

* * *

**I am so so so sorry that this is so late, i hoped you enjoyed it!**

**People, don't forget that there is still the Harry Potter Awards Competition, for you to take part in, nominating ends on January 15th, you can nominate any completed stories from the Harry Potter fandom, here on fanficion, for a prize, come on.... i started it in August and i am really disappointed that not many have bothered to nominate anything!**

**I have an incentive, all those who nominate a story gets.... .... .... .... ummm.... i will..... write a 700 word story about anything, In the Harry Potter World, at any rating, with any pairing. That means if 10 people vote you get 10 stories to read, it could be from my AU universe or from the canon universe.**

**I am promising to spend months if i have to, at my computer writing stories for you lot about whatever you want... go on... NOMINATE stories... GO!!! there is a link on my profile!!!! GO!!!!!!!!!!**

**All you need to do, when Nominating is put, after you put which story you want to go through, in brackets like this - (IAM A HOMS READER AND PROUD OF IT!) And then i will know who to write a story for!!!**

_I hope you had a merry Christmas, and i wish you a very happy new year_

_Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley_


End file.
